The Hunting
by Dreams of a Writer
Summary: AU:Nina, KT, and Eddie are some of the best Supernatural hunters in the world that get sent to the UK to deal with all the Supernaturals. Their reason for being there is to protect normal people from the Supernaturals and tell no one. Will they keep their promise? Or will they get the Anubis teens in a world of trouble they never knew existed? Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Jeroy, Amfie
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! I'm Dreams of a Writer! This is my first story on but not my first fanfiction. But enjoy!**_

**No One's POV**

Three teenagers walked into the elevator and hit the tenth floor button.

"What are we doing here?" a girl with curly brown hair asked the boy.

"What else would we be doing?" the boy asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"There's no need to be mean," a girl with dirty blonde hair reminded him. He rolled his eyes but gave a smile. The elevator doors opened as they all walked out.

"What room?" the boy asked.

"10-20," the girls answered at the same time. Once getting to the room, the boy opened it without even a knock.

"What the-," a man started.

"Ok we know what you are so don't try to hide it. My name's Eddie Miller, this is KT Rush, and that's Nina Martin. Oh and in case you don't know what we are, we're Hunters and not normal hunters, hunters that hunt the supernatural which is something you are. Oh and we're giving you an option, you can follow the laws we give you or you don't and we kill you; your choice," Eddie smirked.

"How about a third option? I don't follow your laws and I just go on my merry way," the man sneered.

"That's not an option," Nina spoke as she gave a glare.

"Too bad," the man said as he pushed past Nina. Eddie pushed the man, blocking him from the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Eddie growled.

"She your girlfriend or something?" the man laughed.

"No, but you don't treat a girl that way and you defiantly don't treat my friends that way," Eddie said, still blocking the door way.

"Move!" the man yelled.

"No," Eddie stated simply.

"Why you," the man sprouted fangs as he lunged forward. Eddie ducked as the man tried to grab him. KT quickly grabbed out a stake from her belt loop.

"Eddie catch!" she shouted as the man grabbed Eddie's arm. Eddie kicked the man in the shin then stabbed the man in the heart. Nina pulled out a tiny, old box with a rusted lock and quickly opened it as the man's ashes flew into it.

"Well that was a job well done," KT smiled. Nina gave a soft laugh as they headed out the door.

* * *

The three teens waited in the blank, white waiting room as time ticked by. Nina aimlessly tapped her finger on the seat as KT stared at a wall and Eddie watched Nina.

"This is taking forever," KT groaned.

"Yea we know," Eddie muttered. The door to The Beyond began to glow, signaling for them to open it. They all got up and headed for the door.

"KT?" Eddie offered immediately. She slowly reached for the door and opened it as Nina threw the ashes into the light, all of them looking away. The door closed as they all sighed. KT shuttered as she began to rub her arms. The beyond was where all Hunters brought their Supernaturals if they refused the laws and then it was also where Grim Reapers brought their lingering souls. The desk window opened as they walked over to it.

"Hi sweeties," Miss. Pepper greeted them. They all smiled as Nina handed her the folder for that supernatural. Miss. Pepper slid their check over to them as Eddie took it happily.

"Thank," KT smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Felix wants to talk to you guys in his office," she told them. Their faces paled slightly as they headed for the door labeled Mr. Felix. KT knocked softly as they entered quietly.

"Oh good, the three I just wanted to see," Mr. Felix spoke turning around in his chair.

"I have a task for you. A big one. You remember that huge demon and supernatural infestation in the U.K a couple of years ago?" they all nodded as he continued, "Well it's still happening and we've discovered a school filled with all of them. And we want you three to go there undercover."

"Really?" KT asked eagerly.

"Wait, why us?" Nina questioned suspiciously.

"You guys are the best in the business and I know I can trust you guys with this task. That you won't go chasing some crush or tell anyone," Mr. Felix explained.

"How much are we getting paid?" Eddie spoke softly. Mr. Felix slipped a piece of paper over to the teens as they looked at it in amazement. They all nodded their head, agreeing to their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**_

**Nina POV**

We hastily walked down a sidewalk as I gave a sigh.

"I hate school," Eddie moaned. KT and I gave a laugh as Anubis house came into view.

"Home sweet home," KT smiled. We strolled up the front steps and slowly opened the front door.

"Hello?" my voice echoed. A woman in her mid-thirties rushed in and gave a smile.

"Hello, I'm Trudy; you must be the new students," she spoke cheerfully.

"Yea I'm KT Rush, this is Nina Martin and this is Eddie Miller," KT said. Just then a man came down the stairs.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked us.

"Now Victor, these are the new students we were told about," Trudy spoke calmly.

"You're late, three weeks late," he boomed as we stood in place.

"Well you see we didn't get our scholarship letters until the other day," KT spoke softly. He grunted before heading back upstairs.

"I've faced vampires, demons, aliens, and so much more Supernaturals yet that was the scariest thing I've ever faced," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing," I smiled. Ok she mouthed as she began making her way upstairs. She gestured for us to follow as we climbed the steps. Once getting upstairs she opened a door and let us in.

"KT, Nina this is your room, you'll be sharing with Amber," Trudy told us, "Then Eddie you'll be sharing downstairs with Fabian." We nodded as she left us to unpack.

"Are we gonna go on patrol later?"Eddie asked us. I gave a shrug as I continued to unpack. I locked our five trucks of Supernatural hunting equipment and shoved them under my bed.

"I honestly don't wanna think about that right now. I mean we just got off a flight, can I have some time to myself?" I sighed as I sank to my bed. Eddie gave a sincere smile as I looked at the clock.

"Our housemates will be home by now," KT vocalized my thoughts.

"Are we going down yet?" Eddie questioned. I nodded as I got up. I gestured for them to follow as I headed for the living room. We all entered the living room as everyone stared at us.

"Oh lovelies, this is Nina Martin, KT Rush, and Eddie Miller. They're our new students from America," Trudy told the students.

"Hi," Eddie, KT, and I waved as the students continued to stare.

"This is Willow Jenks," Trudy spoke pointing to a girl with orangey, red, long hair with a few blonde highlights. She gave a smile and a laugh as we watched her. She's probably really happy and peppy a lot.

"Then that's Mara Jaffary." She had dark brown hair that looked black at a certain angle. She gave off this smart, sophisticated vibe.

"That's Mick Campbell." He had bright blonde hair and looked very athletic.

"That's Jerome Clarke." He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. It was just a big mob of hair.

"That's Joy Mercer." Trudy pointed to a girl with brown curled hair who laughed beside Jerome.

"Nina, KT that's your roommate, Amber Millington." She was reading a fashion magazine as she continuously tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear. Her outfit was very girly as KT and I smiled at each other.

"That's Alfie Lewis." He had dark skin and was laughing along with Jerome as he stared at Amber longingly.

"Then that's Patricia Williamson." Eddie perked up as his eyes fell on her. Her reddish black hair fell in waves on her shoulders as she listened to her music. She seemed like a rebellious type. I gave KT a look as she smiled.

"Then lastly that's Fabian Rutter," Trudy finished. Shivers went down my back as I looked at him. He had flippy brown hair that almost looked black. His brown eyes made me melt inside. I bit my lower lip as he glance at me. KT and Eddie gave me a smile as my eyes grew wide. I shook my head as KT and Eddie nodded. I don't even know him therefore I don't like him, I thought to myself. Yet.

_**Please Favorite! and Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**KT POV**

So far not everyone was very welcoming to us. Eddie keeps purposely annoying Patricia. Joy seems to hate Nina for no reason. Patricia also keeps glaring at me. Amber is ok, I think she just needs to get to know us first. Mick kinda doesn't care either way so he just says hello and stuff if any of us pass each other. Mara has been welcoming but none of us have become close to her. Alfie and Jerome were just happy to have other people to prank. Willow is pretty much happy about everything and then lastly Fabian. He was the most welcoming out of everyone. He was really sweet and tried to make us feel as comfortable as possible in this new environment. I could already tell that Fabian and Nina were gonna end up liking each other and that Patricia and Eddie were gonna end up liking each other. I glanced up from my plate as everyone was talking happily.

"Where's my bracelet?" Patricia shouted coming downstairs.

"Yea and my necklace!" Joy yelled following Patricia. Everyone around the room shrugged as Patricia and Joy turned to Nina and me.

"I think the newbies took them," Patricia snarled.

"We haven't even gone in your room!" Nina protested.

"Of course you didn't," Joy spoke sarcastically.

"Where's our jewelry?" Patricia demanded.

"We don't know!" Nina and I screamed. Patricia suddenly grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it on Nina's lap. Nina automatically jumped out of her chair and grabbed a napkin.

"And this is what I do to people who back up liars," Patricia sneered before grabbing a glass of orange juice and splashing it in my face.

"Yea she does that," Mara muttered.

"And I do this," I said before grabbing a bowl soup and throwing it in her face. I grabbed Eddie and Nina's hand and rushed up the stairs. We got into mine and Nina's room as Eddie finally let out a laugh.

"What was that?" he laughed.

**Amber POV**

KT, Nina, and Eddie all rushed out of the door as Patricia let out a frustrated scream.

"Who do they think they are? Just cause they're American, they think they can so whatever!" she spoke drying out of her hair.

"Patricia, Joy I found some of your jewelry in the dryer," Trudy spoke, completely unaware of the previous conversation and actions. She went back into the laundry room as everyone glanced at Patricia and Joy.

"You guys need to apologize," Mara said.

"Why? They probably would have stolen them!" Patricia exclaimed.

"You don't even know them!" Fabian exclaimed. Joy gave a frown as she nodded.

"Fine, we'll apologize," Joy huffed. Patricia gave a scowl as she sank to her seat.

"They would have taken them anyways," she muttered trying to convince herself more than us.

**Eddie POV**

"What was that?" I questioned, unable to contain my laughter any longer.

"Thanks for the support," Nina hissed softly. My laughter died down as I stared at my two best friends.

"I think my sweater is shrinking as we speak," Nina complained. KT smiled a little at the thought as she wrung out her hair, getting rid of most of the orange juice.

"This sucks!" Nina shouted in exasperation.

"What are we gonna do? We can't do our job if people on this house hate us," KT asked.

"I don't know but as of right now, one of us needs to go patrol," I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Not it!" KT and Nina shouted in unison.

"What? Dang it!" I yelled before marching downstairs and out of the house. I walked slowly down a path. The grounds were eerily quiet, sending me on edge. Come out come out wherever you are I thought dully. I heard a snap of a branch as I zipped around.

"Who's there?" I yelled. A quiet laugh came behind me as I twisted around again.

"Scaredy-cat much?" a British voice filled the air as I relaxed.

"Stalker much?" I mocked with a snarky smile.

"You're such a weasel, that's what your nickname's gonna be, Weasel. Or at least one of them will be," Patricia spoke softly.

"And you yack a lot. I think I'll call you Yacks or...Yacker! Yea, Yacker I like the sound of that," I smiled as she glared at me.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" she questioned harshly.

"Can't a man go for a stroll?" I remarked. She gave a quick eye roll as she crossed her arms.

"Well, can you tell your friends I said that I'm sorry," she struggled on her words.

"You don't look like the type to say I'm sorry," I spoke in a sincere way. Her facial features softened as she looked up at me. Her mouth twitched into a small smile as she began to realize what she was doing. She shook her head and put her face back into her angry scowl.

"I don't apologize. They're lucky cause I'm only doing it so my friends won't shun me," she spoke bitterly.

"Ok, I'll tell them," I still spoke softly as I saw her struggle to not break her tough interior.

"Good," she pouted as she turned away.

"You know, that softer Patricia I saw I like her. And by the way, KT and Nina wouldn't ever steal from you guys and I think that you guys would make great friends," I said, grabbing her hand softly.

"I'll try, but don't think I'm gonna put my guard down. Especially for you, I already know I don't like you. Eddie Kruger-"

"It's Freddie Kruger not Eddie Kruger," I interrupted.

"Either way you're my worst nightmare," she muttered as she gave a small smile.

"See I like this. I'd rather talk to you like this than you ignore me," I blurted out suddenly.

"Don't get used to it. I'm only giving you a warm welcome because of my friends saying I was too harsh," Patricia spoke softly.

"Of course. I'll see you later, bye Yacker," I said as I began to walk off.

"Bye Weasel!" she shouted after me. I grinned to myself as I continued down the sidewalk. Yacker, I like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Due to people asking for more I published this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Nina POV**

"What are we gonna do about tonight?" KT asked me, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"What...oh I don't know set up perimeter censors and a few night vision cameras maybe. Then we can just set alarms on our phones," I spoke as I went back to my original thoughts.

"Thinking about Fabian?" a cheerful voice asked. KT and I looked up to see Amber standing in the door way.

"Why would I be thinking about him?" I questioned as my cheeks began to grow hot.

"Puh-lease! I see the way you look at him. You obviously like him," she spoke rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even I can tell you like him," an amused voice said, "Or that he catches your attention." I glanced up to see Patricia with a smirk on her face.

"See even Patricia can see it!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yea and I came to apologize to you guys. I was out of line and I'm sorry. I still think there's something off about you Americans but I honestly think if I got to know you we could become great friends," Patricia apologized softly.

"We accept your apology and we'd both like it if you'd be our friends...eventually," KT smiled.

"Yay!" Amber squealed, "We could have a girl's day out tomorrow. Bring all the girls and get to know each other!" Patricia rolled her eyes as a smile came to her face.

"That'd be cool," I spoke softly. Amber raced out of the room, hunting down each girl and telling them the plans for tomorrow.

"Anyways it's quite obvious that you like Fabian," Patricia said, gesturing to me as she sat down on Amber's bed.

"And it's quite obvious Eddie catches your eye," I retorted with a small giggle.

"What? That Weasel? Never, ever!" she yelled defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that," KT laughed, "But we can tell he likes you too." Patricia's eyes lit up the tiniest bit before she rolled her eyes again.

"I like you two. We'll talk later," she spoke in her heavy British accent as she got up and left our room.

"What time is it?" I asked KT as she began to settle in bed.

"9:50," she answered drowsily.

"Let's go set up perimeter alarms and a few cameras," I said getting up and putting on my shoes and jacket.

* * *

We set up the last camera as Eddie came into our view.

"It's 9:59! Come on!" he yelled as we raced after him. We barged through the doors and all gave a sigh of relief as the clock hit ten. Victor came waltzing in as he gave us a look of disgust.

"It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely! Then I want to hear...a pin...drop," Victor yelled throughout the house. We all rushed to our rooms and got ready for bed.

"Night KT. Night Amber," I spoke, snuggling into my blanket.

"Night," KT and Amber chorused.

**Patricia POV**

I woke up to a blinding light cascading into our room. Ugh I hate mornings.

"Patricia, you got to get up! Amber ordered us up by 6:30 so she can dress us!" Mara shouted.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I got up and headed to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading to Amber's room.

"What torturous outfits do you have prepared for us today?" I asked sarcastically as I strolled into Amber's room.

"Now Patricia, can't you at least try to act enthusiastic?" Joy scolded playfully.

"Shush you two!" Amber shouted. She squinted her eyes trying to decide what outfits to put on us.

"Ok! Willow first!" Amber yelled, handing Willow her outfit. Willow left to our room to change then within minutes came back all dressed. She was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with floral print, black low-cut shorts and a pair of black flats with a flower in the toes. Amber squealed in approval before dragging Willow to her vanity. Amber French-braided Willow's hair and pulled it into a low side-ponytail. Willow gave one of her signature "squees" before getting up and sitting on KT's bed.

It went like that for quite some time until we all had our "Millington Perfect" outfit.

Mara was wearing a red-orange tank top that had white polka-dots and a bow at the neck, a pair of dark, navy blue jeans, and black sandals. She also grabbed a bracelet that was the same color as her shirt and said "Love" on it. Amber had put her hair in a pretty loose bun with a few strands roaming free.

Amber was wearing a lace pink tank top with frilly ruffles going down in a V-fashion to her rib cage, gray skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of black heels. She pulled back her front pieces of hair and tied them in the back as a bow. Once she was done, she put on her sterling silver "a" necklace and tossed Mara her small coach bag so she could finish the rest of us.

Joy was wearing a crème colored loose tank top with tie-dyed gray and pink on it. Underneath she wore a bright pink tank top. She had on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a light tan pair of combat boots. Gold, beige, and brown bangles hung on her wrist. Amber curled her hair as normal and put a crocheted crème-colored slouchy beret on her head.

KT was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright orange tank top and a jean jacket. Amber put a gold heart necklace with a face and a mustache on her. KT ended up arguing with Amber over what shoes to wear and ended up in her favorite pair of black converses, which she wears everyday according to Nina. Amber then pulled KT hair into a tight bun.

Nina was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, white jeans and a pair of light gray converse. She had on a gold heart necklace with an arrow through it. Amber had straightened her hair and put a crocheted white slouchy beret on her.

I was wearing a plaid blue shirt over a black tank top, a pair of dark skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I also wore a black banded ring that had diamonds studded along the band and a bright blue sapphire in the middle. Amber did my hair in my normal curls and waves, which I-thankfully- didn't have to beg for.

Once we were all done we headed downstairs for breakfast. Nina sat at the head of the table with Amber to her left then KT, Willow, Mara, Mick, Alfie on the other end of the table opposite of Nina, Jerome, Joy, me, Eddie and then Fabian to the right of Nina.

**Eddie POV**

Everyone sat down as I glanced at Patricia beside me. She looked amazing. Woah, where did that come from?

"Us girls are going for a girls' day out. You guys should go do something," Amber spoke in her sing-song voice. Jerome and Alfie started asking her what they should do when my phone buzzed.

**From Nina:**

**Can u keep down the fort? I promise 2nite KT and I will go on patrol. But can u watch the ground while we gone?**

Typical, while they get to have fun I'm stuck doing work.

**To Nina:**

**Don't I always.**

I glanced at Nina until she got my text.

**From Nina:**

**Shut up! We always cover u when u wanna go out. We're goin anyway so have fun!**

She smirked at me from across the table as her and the rest of the girls got up to leave. This was gonna be a long day.

_**A/N: UH OH Amber's got a girl day planned. Wonder what's gonna happen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yay girl's day out! Wonder what juicy details we'll get? **_

**Joy POV**

"First we shall go shopping!" Amber squealed as I gave a groan.

"Shopping, I never guessed," Patricia muttered sarcastically.

"Fine then we'll go to the spa first!" Amber screeched.

"Ok! Calm down Amber," Mara said.

"Your aura is beginning to cloud with anger," Willow spoke randomly as we all gave her a confused look.

"Ok, spa it is," KT spoke up.

We pulled up to the spa as we paid the taxi driver. Amber marched into the building leading the way.

"My usual times...seven," Amber told the front desk lady. She gave a nod as she led us each to different rooms. Ooh massage.

After a little while all of us were done with our massages.

"Facial time!" Amber squeaked. We rolled our eyes and followed Amber.

"This is so nice," Mara spoke in a daze as they finished putting facial stuff on her face and put cucumber slices over her eyes. They put the little green circles over my eyes as I relaxed.

"A girl could get used to this," Patricia muttered as I gave a small laugh.

"So relaxing," Willow moaned.

"We needed this," KT stated.

"A break from that house. A therapist would need therapy after spending an hour there," Patricia whispered as we all laughed.

"She has a point though," Amber spoke as a worker began to rid my face of the mask.

"I've only been there a day and I can tell it's gonna be quite...fun this year," Nina spoke struggling on her choice of words as the worker massaged moisturizer into my face.

"All done," the worker spoke happily as Amber jolted up and headed to another room. We followed her silently until we got to a room with a single hot tub in it. Amber threw wraps at us as we all gave her a look.

"They provide wraps. They're kinda like bathing suits but wrap form," Amber smiled as she headed for another door. She changed and shooed us in before getting in the hot tub. Once all of us changed we lounged in the hot tub just talking.

"Ok it's time, the moment we've all been waiting for," Amber spoke as we all gave her a confused look, "Let's talk...boys!"

"Amber!" we groaned as she smiled.

"What? We have to fill in our newbies somehow," Amber defended herself as KT and Nina made a face at the word newbies.

"Fine," we all moaned as Amber clapped in delight.

"Well, I've dated Jerome but he cheated on me. And then I dated Alfie but he kinda had this thing for Amber and now I'm single and I'm enjoying it," Willow spoke in her flower-child way.

"Ok, so I dated Mick but once he left for Australia I started to like Jerome then we broke up and I started dating Jerome but then Jerome cheated on me," Mara whispered. Aw poor Mara I feel bad for her.

"Um, I had a massive crush on Fabian but I don't like him anymore and it was only just a crush. Then Willow and Mara asked me to help them get revenge on Jerome but then I started to like Jerome and now we're dating," I muttered with embarrassment. Nina had this look in her eyes when I mentioned I used to like Fabian. Omg I knew it, she so likes him I thought to myself.

"Well Alfie liked me and I didn't do anything for awhile but then I started dating him but when I left for fashion school he started dating Willow and then him and Willow broke up and I think he likes me," Amber rushed on her words as Nina and KT gave her a weird look. Amber and Alfie don't look like they go together but they're actually not half bad together.

"Trixie," I spoke knowingly.

"I've never had a boyfriend nor have I had my first kiss," she uttered softly.

"Shut! Up!" Amber spoke in two intervals.

"Yes Amber. It's true," Patricia whispered.

"Your mud baths are ready," a lady suddenly came in and informed us.

"Ooh mud baths!" Amber squeaked as she got out of the hot tub and grabbed her clothes. We strolled into a room that had multiple separate mud baths.

"So back to previous conversations," Amber said after we got settled.

"Amber, all of us went," Mara spoke confused.

"Now it's who we are crushing on," Amber replied in a duh tone.

"No one," Willow and KT spoke automatically.

"I like my boyfriend," I smirked. Amber rolled her eyes as Nina gave a laugh.

"I like Alfie," Amber told us sheepishly.

"Amber!" Mara spoke in shock.

"Well you like Mick again," Amber yelled back. All of our jaws dropped in shock as Mara's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?" she questioned.

"Oh it's as obvious as the fact that Nina likes Fabian and Patricia likes Eddie," Amber replied nonchalantly. Now it was Patricia and Nina's turn to be shocked.

"What? I do not like Eddie," Patricia spoke defensively as her British accent got thicker than it already was.

"And I don't like Fabian," Nina said, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Oh puh-lease!" Amber shouted.

"I don't like that Slimeball and never will!" Patricia yelled back before giving a loud sigh.

"What if I do like him?" Nina asked us almost silently.

"Well he likes you," Mara said as Nina gave her a questioning look.

"What? How would you know that?" Nina asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" KT questioned her. Nina shook her head no as we all laughed.

"Ok well that's enough on boys. So...Nina, KT, where are you guys from?" I inquired.

**Nina POV**

I gave KT a look as I thought about if I should tell them the truth.

"We live in California. But we all moved there at age four when we met. I used to live in Texas," I told them.

"I used to live in Pennsylvania," KT spoke up, looking at me uneasily.

"Guys, I'm moving to Australia and so is Mick," Mara suddenly told us," I got accepted to this school for the gifted."

"That's great Mara!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yea but I'm gonna miss you guys!" she replied.

"Aw!" we all chorused. A timer suddenly went off, making us jump.

"Pedi and mani time!" Amber screeched getting up.

After awhile we were all in plush white robes, getting our nails done. Amber told the ladies what to give us which we all protested to at first.

"You know, you should be listening to what we want done to our nails," I spoke as the lady began to file my nails.

"Ok two things. One Miss. Millington told us not to listen to any of you. And two when was the last time you got a manicure? Seriously, all of your nails are bitten down to little nubs and have dirt under them," the lady retorted. I glanced down at my nails to see, sure enough, she was right. My nails were bitten down to stubs due to one of my many nervous habits.

"Why is there so much dirt under your nails?" the lady asked. Work, digging up graves on our last mission and setting up cameras and perimeter sensors I thought as I glanced over at KT. She seemed to be having the same talk with the woman doing her nails. All of us girls were complaining over the fact that Amber picked what we were having done to our nails, when she yelled quiet.

"I chose something that represents you," she told us.

"Um not to be rude but you don't know us," KT pointed out as she gestured to me and herself.

"But I do. I looked at all your clothes and I've seen your decorations," she spoke.

"Creepy," Patricia muttered.

"You can go to your pedicure chair now," one of the ladies told Amber.

"Seriously Amber that is a little creepy," Joy spoke up.

"You call it creepy I call it investigation," Amber defended herself. I laughed as my got into the pedicure chair. I hit the massage button as I relaxed. My phone buzzed as I carefully picked it up and unlocked it.

**From Eddie: **

**We have a problem. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Any kind of mystical creature is a Supernatural not just vampires and demons.**_

Meanwhile at Anubis House...

**Eddie POV**

"What do you think they're doing?" Alfie asked Jerome.

"Gossiping about how cute some celebrity is or how great fashion is," Jerome said, shuffling a deck of cards.

"I doubt it," I muttered from the couch by the window.

"What makes you say that?" Mick questioned from the kitchen.

"I know my friends. They're not that girly," I answered as I turned away from the window to face them.

"What's up with you guys? Like are you dating one of them or something?" Mick inquired as he sat on the other couch.

"Me and Nina? Or me and KT? Ick!" I cringed as I made a face of disgust, "They're like my sisters, I've known them since I was four."

"One of those our parents are friends so we have to be situations?" Jerome spoke knowingly.

"No," I answered.

"Well you must be a lady's man," Alfie said impressed.

"We have common interests that no one else understands. They're my best friends, they know everything about me and I know everything about them," I explained as I turned back to the window.

"So you're not dating KT or Nina and you don't like them?" Fabian spoke up.

"Exactly," I uttered as thunder began to boom outside. I glanced out at the woods as something flashed by the trees. What was that? I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the object passing by.

"Eddie?" Fabian called me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I turned to him to see all the boys staring at me.

"I asked you something," Jerome said slowly.

"Oh...um sorry I didn't hear you. I...gotta go," I stood up and walked upstairs to Nina and KT's room. I pulled out Nina's laptop from under her bed and quickly logged into her Hunter user and pulled up the cameras.

"Crap!" I yelled as I saw the creature.

**To Nina:**

**We have a problem.**

I sat impatiently waiting for her to reply. My phone vibrated as I gripped it tightly.

**From Nina:**

**What? **

I texted back as a knock came at the door.

**To Nina: **

**Minotaur alert! Get back NOW!**

"Eddie you ok?" Fabian spoke peeking his head through the door.

"Fine! Why do you ask?" I said as I slammed the computer shut.

"Because you're acting jumpy and um...this isn't our room," Fabian laughed uncomfortably.

"Yea. Why don't you go play cards with Jerome and them," I spoke trying to get him out of the room.

"O...k sure," Fabian spoke, voice laced with confusion. He shut the door as I hurriedly opened the laptop.

**Nina POV**

I read Eddie's text with wide eyes as I began to cough and choke loudly.

"Nina you ok?" KT asked with concern. I shook my head no as the lady let me get up.

"Here let's go to the bathroom," KT dragged me into cramped room as she looked at me.

"Minotaur alert," I told her as her mouth dropped.

"What?" she whispered harshly as I nodded, "We have to go now!"

"I know that," I whispered.

"How do we get out of here? Amber would never let us go!"

"You think I don't know this!"

"Can't we just tell her hair will get wet and that you have a headache?" I nodded as we exited the room.

"Amber we should get going," I spoke as she looked up at me.

"Why?" she asked with shock.

"It's going to start raining soon and we don't want you to get your hair wet," KT explained.

"Plus the smell of nail polish is making me sick," I added.

"You had me at hair wet," Amber spoke jumping up from her chair, "Girls we're going home!"

"Great now our nails are all wet and we have to walk," Joy muttered.

"Don't complain," Amber snapped as she handed a lady her credit card. My phone buzzed as I pulled it out of my pocket again.

**From Eddie: **

**I have 2 leave like now. Once u get home just come and find me.**

Don't be stupid Eddie. I showed KT the text as she cursed under her breath.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered as she headed towards the door.

"Ready?" KT asked impatiently as her hand rested on the door knob.

"Yea come on," Amber said, leading them outside.

* * *

"KT, do see him anywhere?" I asked as we moved through the woods.

"No!" she replied.

"Eddie!" I shouted, trying to find him.

"Eddie!" KT yelled. A branch popped behind me as I turned around. I turned back to KT as my eyes widened.

"KT, watch out!" I shouted as she ducked. The minotaur stood above KT as it roared loudly. It came charging at me as I tucked and rolled.

"You ok?" KT asked as I got up.

"I'm great," I spoke sarcastically. The minotaur swung its claws at my head as I grabbed one of my knives. Thunder boomed through the air as raindrops began to fall steadily. I threw my knife, hitting the minotaur's eye. Screaming in pain, it grabbed my arm and threw me against a tree trunk.

"Nins!" KT screamed as she shot a rock into the minotaur's nose.

"I'm ok," I told her as I felt a warm substance trickle down my forehead. I got up and took out my sling shot.

"What are you doing?" KT questioned.

"Killing it the easy way," I smiled as I grabbed a poison candy from my pocket. I shot it into the minotaur's mouth as it almost automatically fell dead. KT grabbed a stake and stabbed the creature, turning it into ash. I pulled out my small rusted box and opened it, sending all the ash into the box. I tucked the box away and ran a hand through my tangled soaking hair.

"We have to find Eddie," KT spoke up.

"Do you have a butterfly band aid?" I asked as she handed me one. I put it on my forehead then listened carefully to my surroundings. The rain thudded harder against the ground, soaking me even more. I can't hear anything.

"Eddie!" KT shouted over the pounding rain.

"Eddie!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Nina, it's 9:55 we have to get home," KT whispered.

"We can't leave him!" I screamed.

"Do want to risk getting in trouble and locked out?" KT inquired softly.

"Yea, we just have to find him," I muttered as we set off again.

**KT POV**

Thirty minutes later we still haven't found Eddie.

"I'm exhausted," I uttered under my breath.

"I am too," Nina replied. She shivered as the rain continued to pour in heavy sheets.

"Eddie," I whined as Nina sighed. Her white jeans were soaked and caked in mud, hat and shirt soggy and clinging to her, and her shoes were slushy and muddy.

"KT?" a questioning voice called as Nina and I perked up.

"Eddie?" Nina yelled, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" he shouted. We saw him sitting under a tree soaking wet and covered in mud. Nina and I raced over to him as Nina hugged him tightly. Once letting go, she smacked his arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

"You don't go out on a hunt without backup especially when it's a minotaur!" she shouted at him, "We were worried sick! And you're gonna get us in trouble!"

"I'm sorry," he laughed.

"Woah, Eddie are you ok?" I asked with concern, noticing the deep cut running along his leg.

"Yea just the minotaur's claws and I think I sprain my wrist," he told us as Nina put a wrap on his wrist and gaze around his leg.

"Come on," Nina said as me and her helped him up and headed back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina POV**

"What time is it?" I asked KT as we dragged Eddie.

"3:00," she answered.

"You're heavy," I complained to Eddie.

"Thank you, you are _so_ helpful and caring with your kind words," he spoke sarcastically as we got to the front door.

"Ready to be in so much trouble?" KT questioned as we nodded. She opened the door, softly kicking it open.

"Nina!" Amber shouted, racing over to us. She threw her arms around me as my hands slipped from Eddie sending him to the ground.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Sorry," I apologized, releasing Amber. I glanced around the door to see all the Anubis residents standing around the foyer.

"Where have you three been?" Victor boomed.

"Eddie went for a walk and then it started raining and he fell and cut his leg and twisted his wrist so he couldn't get up then me and KT went to find him and it took longer cause it was raining then we found him and brought him home," I spoke in one breath. Victor gave us a look of disgust as he marched upstairs.

"Nina, are you ok?" Fabian inquired as he gentle ran his finger along the cut on my forehead.

"Yea, I'm fine," I smiled nervously.

"Oh sweeties!" Trudy exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.

"Trudy, Eddie needs to get bandaged up or go to a hospital or something because that's a _really_ deep cut on his leg," Patricia spoke frantically as KT unwrapped the gaze.

"Ok, ok calm down Patricia," Trudy spoke soothingly as she helped Eddie up. I placed a hand on her forearm as she sighed.

"Ok only two of you can come to the hospital with me," Trudy said.

"I'm going," Patricia announced immediately.

"I'll go too," Fabian said.

"No, Trudy, me and KT need to go," I said frantically.

"Only two lovelies," she spoke calmly.

"Please Trudy, he's like our brother we've known him since we were 4! We're on each other's emergency contacts!" KT shouted.

"I'm not going without Nina, KT and Yacker," Eddie spoke urgently. I noticed Patricia smile when he said Yacker.

"Ok, ok come on," Trudy sighed as we followed her out the door.

* * *

"You like him," I spoke softly. Patricia looked up at me.

"What? Who?" she asked, voice lace with confusion.

"The idiot who's getting stitches," I laughed.

"I don't even know him. You guys have only been here for two days," she whispered.

"But he's different than any other boy you've met."

"He makes me feel different. It's like I get this special anger just for him when he's around," she explained. I smiled as KT came and sat back down.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Trying to get Eddie to let me leave," she stated. Patricia laughed as Trudy came up to us.

"They're gonna let him go tomorrow morning," she told us as we nodded. I yawned as KT followed.

"You girls must be exhausted. I'll take you home," Trudy smiled.

"No it's ok. We're fine," KT muttered.

"Come on, Patricia can stay with Eddie," she spoke as she dragged us out the door.

**Patricia POV**

I opened the door slowly to Eddie's hospital room.

"Eddie?" I whispered as I saw him sleeping in the hospital bed.

"Mmm?" he moaned as I moved closer. I stopped at the edge of his bed. His eyes were closed even though he was awake. Bruises and scratches that weren't visible before littered his arms. My fingers lightly traced a bruise on his forehead as he winced softly.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly.

"What are you doing?"he questioned, opening his hazel eyes.

"Nothing," I smiled, still tracing my fingers delicately along his forehead. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed as I plopped down.

"Are you ok?" I inquired.

"Why Yacker? Are you worried?" he teased.

"No! Why would I be worried about you, _Slimeball_?" I snapped. He tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear then stroked my cheek softly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to the point that I could barely hear.

"What?" I laughed. His hand dropped from my cheek as he zoned out, starting into space.

"It's the anesthetic," a nurse told me as she entered the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He thinks, acts, and does the things he wants like normal it's just he doesn't have a filter. It's kinda like he's fearless," she explained.

"He just called me beautiful," I uttered.

"Then that means he always thinks that but he doesn't say it because of fear," she smiled, "He'll be back to normal soon." She left the room as I turned back to Eddie. I brushed a wet piece of hair out of his face as I sighed. I don't know you, yet I like you. Eddie began to cough wildly, gasping for breath.

"Eddie? Eddie! Are you okay? Eddie!" I shouted as he continued to gasp for breath, "Someone help!" A doctor and a team of three nurses came racing into the room.

"What, what's going on?" I questioned desperately.

"An infection got into his blood stream therefore it traveled to his lungs. Just a bit of antibiotics and some oxygen and he'll be fine," the doctor explained. I nodded wiping my cheeks to see that they were wet. Were those tears? No, bad Patricia! I sank back into the chair and banged my head against the wall behind me.

"You're...gonna...hurt yourself," Eddie breathed out as the doctor and nurses left.

"No I'm not," I stiffly laughed as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Are you crying?" he inquired seriously as he pulled off his oxygen mask.

"What? No," I replied.

"Hey, don't cry. Come here," he spoke as he opened his arms out to me.

"I _don't_ hug," I muttered. He grabbed me anyways and pulled me into his chest. He smelled like fresh rain and earth.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. Why'd you call me beautiful?" I spoke honestly. His cheeks grew hot as he looked into my eyes.

"Because you are. Ugh, I'm so stupid why would someone as amazing as you go for someone like me? We barely even know each other yet I like you more than anyone I've ever met. You probably think I'm stupid," he babbled as I cut him off my kissing him.

"Let's get to know each other," I whispered against his lips.

_**Meanwhile at Anubis House...**_

**Fabian POV**

"I'm exhausted," I heard a voice say as I came out of my room.

"How is he?" I questioned once getting into the foyer.

"He'll be fine," Nina told me.

"Thank goodness," Amber exclaimed as she came down the stairs.

"My thoughts exactly," KT commented as she headed upstairs.

"Where's Trixie?" Joy inquired.

"Still with Eddie," Nina smiled.

"Ooh la la," Joy laughed as Nina gave her a little wink.

"Epppp! Peddie!" Amber shrieked happily.

"Peddie?" I questioned, even though I knew I was gonna regret it.

"Patricia and Eddie, peddie. Just like Joy and Jerome is jeroy and me and Alfie were amfie aka alber. Oh and like how you and Nina are fabina," Amber explained.

"Amber!" Nina hissed. She grabbed Amber's arm and dragged her upstairs to their room.

"Fabina?" I muttered as Joy smiled at me.

"She fancies you, you know. It's just as obvious as you fancying her," Joy spoke softly.

"What? I don't fancy Nina! She's just my friend," I defended.

"Mhm," she hummed as she headed upstairs.

**Nina POV**

"Amber!" I shouted as I entered our room.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Fabina!" I yelled.

"Oh shush. He totally fancies you," she replied in a duh voice. I rolled my eyes as Joy came skipping in.

"That was hilarious," she commented.

"What was?" KT asked from her bed.

"Amber's explanation of fabina," I groaned. All three of them started laughing as I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" KT asked Amber and Joy.

"6:00, why?" Amber answered.

"Nina and I have to go see Mr. Sweet," KT smiled as she hopped out of bed and put her shoes on.

"No offense but you guys look like a mess," Joy laughed.

"Oh well," I sighed as I exited the room with KT.

"You have the box, right?" KT whispered.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes as we headed to the front door.

* * *

"Mr. Sweet!" I shouted as I opened the door to his office. No one was in there, leaving an eerie silence.

"He's probably down in central base," KT spoke, entering the room.

"Then let's go," I muttered. In the corner of Mr. Sweet's office was a suit of armor, to normal people this was just a weird object placed in an empty space. To us it covered the hatch door that lead to central. Pushing the armor away, we swung the door open to see stairs going down.

"It's been such a long time since I've been in Frobisher Industries," I commented as we started down the stairs.

"Yea, me too. Since, I was like eight," KT agreed, choking on dust in the process. Frobisher Industries was founded, of course, by Robert Frobisher-Smythe. He, along with his wife, were some of the greatest Hunters know to hunting kind. Frobisher even led the war against Supernaturals and Hunters. Since Frobisher's whole life was devoted to being a Hunter, he decided to give himself and anyone on the grounds, in Anubis, protection. He built tunnels under the house that connect to the library and much more. He's the greatest Hunter ever. Plus, he was pretty much a genius.

"They need to clean down here," I coughed. KT rolled her eyes.

"Eddie almost _died_ and we fought a Minotaur yet you're worried about cleaning, amazing," KT spoke sarcastically.

"You know me, Miss. Priority," I laughed. We reached a door as KT reached for the handle. Entering the lobby, we saw a lady at the tinted glass slide window, the cushioned chairs that lined the wall were empty, and the two doors on the opposite side of the room than us, one was to The Beyond and the other was an office. Beside us, by the door, was a little typer with keys and a narrow screen; honestly, it looked like a labeler. KT quickly typed in our names and what/how many types of ashes we had. The Beyond door glowed immediately as the red light above the door shined. I handed KT the box as I reached for the door. Sucking in a breath, I opened the door and turned away. The door shut with a slam; cold chills passed through me as I shivered. I wrapped my arms around myself as KT and I approached the office door. KT knocked on the cherry wood and opened it.

"Nina, KT, it's been awhile," Mr. Sweet spoke softly as he rose up from his desk.

"Hi Mr. Sweet, we wish we were here under better circumstances," KT smiled politely.

"Yes, I heard there was an attack. What happened?"

"Oh, you know _your_ son playing hero like always," I said, taking a seat.

"Eddie? What happened? Is he ok?" Mr. Sweet spoke with panic.

"Yea, he's fine just a little broken," I shrugged.

"It was a Minotaur," KT added as I nodded.

"It just what I feared, the Supernatural world is uprising," he told us as we listened intently, "I fear there's a war brewing."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: A new chapter! And it has Peddie! I'm sorry if Patricia is OOC during some parts but I promise she won't in chapters coming up. She's kinda in an Amber fantasy world. ^~^ Enjoy! Don't forget to review! ~DreamsofaWriter ^.^**_

**Eddie POV**

It's been a week since the Minotaur incident and I was doing a lot better. Everyone got over the event a week ago and life was moving on perfectly. Nina, KT and I have minor hunts here and there but nothing too serious. All of the relationships in the house were going great, Fabian has been flirting more with Nina and Patricia and I are...well actually I don't know what we are. We've gotten to know each other a lot better and now and then she'll kiss me on the lips or cheek. She confuses me. Anyways, right now I was sitting in the classroom waiting for Nina and KT to get in here.

"Hey," Nina greeted as she sat beside me at the three seated table.

"Hi," I smiled as KT entered the room.

"Have you guys gotten any alerts? It's strangely quiet," she commented, sitting on the other side of me.

"Shouldn't we be happy that nothing's going on?" I spoke confused. Patricia came through the door as I gave her a wink. Her cheeks grew red as she smiled.

"What was that?" Nina whispered to me. I shrugged as the bell rang.

"Ok so we are gonna use this class period as study hall," the teacher said as he entered. Every student flipped through their stuff, looking for what they want to work on. Nina placed a folded piece of paper in front of me as I opened it. The first two lines were from early today when I asked if Nina or KT have seen any Supernaturals. I looked at the third line to see delicate, neat handwriting written in red ink.

_I really think Amber's getting a little suspicious -Nina_

I looked over to see KT reading over my shoulder, she leaned over and wrote in purple ink.

_We can't tell anyone. It'll put them in so much more danger. -KT_

Nina nodded in agreement as I glanced up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching. That's when we kinda got off topic.

_If I tell you guys something you promise not to tell -Eddie_

Promise -KT

_Yea I promise too -Nina_

_You know how we promised not to go chasing anyone and not to tell? -Eddie_

Yea -Nina & KT

_I think I broke a rule. I think...I...like Patricia -Eddie_

I watched my two best friends' faces as they grew wide with smiles. Both of their eyes were dancing with happiness as Nina scribbled down an answer.

_I KNEW IT! -Nina_

_ASK HER OUT! -KT_

_But the mis-_

Nina then snatched the piece of paper from me and wrote down in all caps.

_SHUSH! NO! Who cares about the mission, this is the first girl I've seen you fall for and I've known you since we were all 3-4 -Nina_

I agree, I mean I take this job so seriously but your life comes first -KT

But what if Mr. Felix finds out and what if everyone in the house founds out? -Eddie

What's so bad about the house knowing that you like/are/will be dating Patricia? -KT

She's so slow...

_I meant what if Mr. Felix finds out I like/am dating Patricia and the house finds out our mission? -Eddie_

We'll deal with it as it comes -Nina

Yea, just worry about now, not the future problems -KT

I let out a sigh. Now I was nervous to make a move, let's just say Nina and KT are very obvious and protective when it comes to me and girls. I worked on my math as Nina rubbed her eye.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as she shrugged.

"My head's been hurting since last week," she told me.

"Maybe you got a concussion," I told her as she mumbled a probably.

* * *

I entered the student lounge to see Patricia sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. I smiled as I grabbed my phone.

**To: Patricia :)**

What's got your attention?

Patricia smiled as her phone beeped.

**From: Patricia :)**

Something more interesting than you ;)

To: Patricia :)

Really? Well at least I can make you smile unlike your "interesting" thing.

Patricia looked up from her phone as her eyes met mine. I gave her a smirk as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey," I spoke, sitting down next to her.

"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes but her lips still broke into a smile.

"If I ask you something, you promise to say yes?" I asked nervously.

"Will it make you leave me alone?" she questioned.

"For now," I answered jokingly.

"Great. Ok, I'll say yes," she gave in.

"Go out on a date with me," I demanded lightly.

"What?" her eyes were wide and confused but also an unknown emotion. Thrill?

"You promised," I reminded her, "See you at seven." I gave her a wink as I got up. As I headed out the door, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

"You're going on a date with Patricia!" Nina shouted happily.

"Yes, now shut up," we were currently walking back to the house. KT left us to go talk with Joy so it was just Nina and I.

"I'm so happy for you!" Nina exclaimed, giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes. I've always been super close with Nina. She's like my little sister.

"You are way too over-happy. Knowing our luck, we'll get a hunt," I said the truth.

"Then KT and I will deal with it. Have some fun, we owe you remember," she winked, skipping away. They do owe me.

**Patricia POV **

I strolled down a walkway, heading to Anubis. Wearing a giddy smile, I looked at the ground as I walked.

"What's got you so happy?" Joy questioned as she passed me.

"Nothing," I answered as she gave me a "_really?" _look. Instead of pestering me more she dropped it and skipped off. What was I gonna wear to my date tonight? I thought out of nowhere. My stomach filled with butterflies at the word _date. _I have a date with Eddie tonight. But seriously what do you wear on a date?

* * *

Come on Patricia you can do this. There's no need to be nervous or scared or worried. Deep breaths. I pushed opened the door, my head hanging in shame.

"I never thought I'd say this but... Amber can you help me get ready for my date?" I sighed in defeat. I never thought I'd stoop to this level but hey I was desperate.

"You have a date? With Eddie?" Amber shouted.

"No Fabian, yes Eddie," I replied sarcastically. She let out an excited shriek before pushing me into a chair.

"Which one?" she asked, holding up two pink dresses.

"Which one to barf on or?" I laughed as she gave me a glare.

"Fine, we'll go casual," she sighed as she left for my room. I examined myself in the mirror and had to admit I looked good. Amber curled my hair and made it look controlled messy. Then on my eyes all she put on was a thin line of eyeliner giving me a cat eye. I fixed my glossy lips as Amber came back in.

"What are you doing?" she asked with confusion.

"You applied my lip gloss like a clown," I answered as she gaped at me. I shrugged, taking the outfit from her. I went into the bathroom to change and I had to admit, I looked good. A pair of dark skinny jeans clung to me with a teal tank top that had an infinity sign with the word love in it. It's kind of ironic since this is a first date. Anyways, over my tank top I had, one of my many, black leather jackets and my favorite pair of shoes, my black heeled booties with chains on them. To finish the look, I had a black, velvet choker with a heart charm, engraved with flower and heart designs, on it.

"How do I look? Be honest!" I spoke as I entered Amber's room.

"Perfect!" she squealed happily.

"Good cause I wasn't going to change," I muttered as she glared at me playfully. Nina and KT entered the room as they looked me up and down.

"Getting all dressed up for bed or do you have a date?" KT questioned knowingly.

"A date," I smiled.

"Well you look perfect. Eddie's heart will defiantly stop at the sight of you, even though it already does," Nina giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm nervous," I uttered softly.

"Well you better go down because he's waiting," KT told me as I got up.

"Now you're making me nervous," I whispered as I approached the door.

"Now?" KT raised her eyebrows as I laughed. I waved once more before heading downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Eddie stood with a single rose in his hand, leaning against the banister. Once I got half way down the stairs, Eddie turned to look at me and gave a dazzling smile.

"Aren't you all dressed up," he spoke playfully as I punched his arm.

"Shut up," I muttered as my cheeks grew hot. Why does he have this effect on me?

"This is for you," he said, handing me the rose. It was actually a really pretty rose, the outer petals were a dark blue and, as the petals went to the center, turned a light purple.

"Why thank you, how romantic," I teased as I went to the kitchen to get a vase.

"You know me, Mr. Romantic," he smiled as I put the rose in a vase and turned to him.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Can't you take surprises?" he ignored my question.

"Not when it comes to you," I replied before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the front door. He laughed as I opened the door.

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

* * *

"So, how do you like England so far?" I asked as I sipped on my drink. He looked up at me, surprised by my sudden question.

"It's ok. There's things here I like that I could never find back home," he smiled and somehow I knew he was talking about me.

"What's it like in America?" I inquired, leaning my head on my hand.

"It's the normal, I guess. I mean it's not that different beside the fact that you all drink tea and wear uniforms," he shrugged.

**Eddie POV**

Patricia continued to ask me countless questions and I couldn't help but smile. She doesn't like being in the dark for anything. When she asked me if I've ever had a job, I froze a bit and gulped down my drink slowly, trying to buy me time.

"Yea, I guess I've had a job but it wasn't much and I don't talk about it often," I glided pass the question without directly lying.

"What'd you do? At the job I mean," her eyes were filled with fascination as she watched me.

"You know, deal with grouchy customers to the point where we never see them again, train in new techniques, you know the normal," I grinned at my use of clever words as she nodded, not understanding the true meaning. Our food came as I automatically digged in.

"Pig," Patricia rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food.

"You know you love me," I mocked with a snarky smile. Her smile faded a bit as she got quiet. Not wanting to push her, I didn't question her about her actions. Half way through our meal, my phone rang as I reached into my pocket to get it.

"I'll be right back," I told her as I got up and headed towards the bathrooms.

"What? What could you possibly need that's important enough to interrupt my date with Yacker?" I hissed into the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt but where is your harpoon gun?" Nina questioned hastily.

"What? Why do you need my harpoon gun?" I spoke with confusion.

"Oh you know the usual, just...studying?" Nina lied as I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a liar, seriously what's going on?" I inquired impatiently.

"It's just a little cyclops incident," she replied innocently.

"You guys can't take that on alone," I said into the phone as someone gave me a look as they passed by me.

"Eddie, it's fine. Enjoy your date."

'I'm coming, right now and you can't stop me," I snapped before hanging up. I really didn't want to leave my date with Patricia but I didn't want Nina or KT to get hurt. I got back to the table as Patricia looked up at me with her perfect eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked with concern. Why does she let her walls down around me? What have I done to deserve that?

"I have to go, an emergency came up. I promise if it wasn't important I wouldn't leave you for the world," I sputtered out. She sighed and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Am I going to regret this?" she asked.

"Probably," I answered honestly. She chuckled a bit before smiling and nodding.

"Go," she spoke softly.

"You're the best! I'll see you at home!" I exclaimed, kissing the top of her head before throwing down some money and running out of the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina POV**

"This flower is so pretty! How romantic!" Amber shrieked as she saw the single rose its vase.

"Yes Amber, it's pretty, now can you stop shouting?" I spoke softly as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She rolled her eyes and examined the rose more. She's such a girly girl.

"So Nina, where have you guys been running off to?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Who?"

"You, KT, and Eddie," she answered as she focused on my facial expressions and body posture.

"We haven't been running off anywhere," I stated, walking off to the living room. "You're such a liar!" Amber raced after me, blocking me from the entrance to the foyer.

"Nina, am I your best friend?"

"Besides KT and Eddie."

"Well am I at least your BBFF?" she questioned impatiently, crossing her arms.

"What's that?" Confusion was obvious in my voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Nina and you're American ways. BBFF means best British friend forever, so am I you're BBFF?" What does me being American have to do with anything?

"Yes Amber, you're my BBFF," I said as I tried to pass her again.

"Then that means you'd tell me anything, right?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes Amber, I'd tell you anything I can tell," I spoke softly, finally getting past her.

**Jerome POV**

Amber had a point, Eddie, KT, and Nina are always wondering off. Now that I think about it, what did we know about them? They were actually really suspicious. I may spy on them. Speaking of which, Nina just went upstairs. I dashed up the stairs and came to KT and Nina's bedroom door. I leaned against the door and listened carefully to their conversation.

"She's still suspicious? Amber, of all people, I would have thought Patricia or Fabian or even Alfie not Amber," KT said.

"I dealt with it," Nina replied.

"You really think there's a war coming?" KT asked. What? What war? What are they talking about?

"Yea, why would we be sent here if it wasn't?" Nina questioned. A beeping sound came from the room as it shut off quickly.

"Why does the world like messing with us?" KT sighed.

"I don't know. Hey, where's Eddie's harpoon gun?" Nina spoke softly as my eyes widened. What were these three up to? I got up from my spot on the floor and headed to my room. I was defiantly going to figure out what's up with them.

**Nina POV**

I screamed as I got thrown back into a tree.

"Why do we do this?" I shouted at KT as I got up. She shrieked an "I don't know" as she messed with the harpoon gun. "KT! Shoot!" The cyclops grabbed me by my arms as I kicked and struggled. She shot the gun, missing by a good two yards.

"Really?" a male shouted. I turned my head to see Eddie against a tree with the harpoon in the tree literally a centimeter above his head. "Sorry." KT smiled innocently as Eddie came running up to her taking the weapon.

"You're not allowed to play with this anymore," Eddie scowled playfully.

"But I have to," she pouted as he laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt the beautiful moment of best friends but I need help over here!" I shouted as the cyclops swung me around wildly. Eddie aimed and hit the cyclops right in the eye. KT staked the monster as I collected the ashes.

"We should go take this to the Industries," I suggested as Eddie shook his head. "Go without me."

"You'll have to see your dad sooner or later, you know that right?" KT told him.

"I should go check to see if Yacker's home safely," he spoke quickly, running off. KT and I both knew that Eddie didn't want to see his dad. I mean, the man did leave Eddie and his mom in America but Eddie knew why he had to do it. He'd have to see him eventually but he should go make sure Patricia's home right now.

"Can you believe Patricia actually let him leave? I would have never let that happen," KT flipped her hair as we walked to the school in the dark.

"Love makes you do crazy things," I reminded her.

**Eddie POV**

I entered the old house and immediately headed upstairs to Patricia's room. Right when I was about to knock I heard the conversation going on.

"So how was your date?" Joy asked with, what I assumed was, a smirk.

"Great surprisingly, but he did his normal emergency thing and ran off," she sighed. Her words hit me like bullets as I felt the guilt and the need to tell her about who I really am.

"What'd he say," Mara inquired.

"Um...that an emergency came up and that it was really important and if it wasn't he wouldn't have left for the world. Then he kissed the top of my head and left," she told them as they aww-ed.

"That's cute how he said it. Like he was leaving you but he showed you how much he wished he didn't have to," Joy spoke in a daze. I rolled my eyes as I finally knocked on the thick wood.

"Come in!" Mara shouted as I opened the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you came back ok," I smiled at Patricia.

"And what if I didn't?" she questioned with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Then I'd go crazy," I told her as she smiled brightly.

"We'll need to reschedule," she nodded at her own comment as I laughed.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't you like spending time with me?" she gave me a pout as I grinned.

"It's the best part of my day," I kissed her forehead gently as I headed for the door. "Go to bed, it's getting late." Mara and Joy gave each other a look at mine and Patricia's conversation as I shut the door.

* * *

I tossed in turned as I woke up for the third time that night. Something just felt wrong. I rolled over closing my sleepy eyes again. Right when I was about to fall asleep a scream filled the air. All the tiredness was gone from my body as I shot out of bed and raced upstairs. I got to Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Willow's room to see all the girls and Trudy already there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Patricia woke up screaming from a nightmare," Mara told me as I looked at Patricia. Her forehead was dripping with sweat and she looked to be out of breath but the next thing I noticed told me it was more than a nightmare; her eyes were filled with pure terror not just the normal nightmare terror.

"It wasn't a nightmare, well it was but it was more," Patricia spoke up, glaring at her, "Something was in our room! I'm not crazy!" I looked over at KT and Nina and gave them a knowing look.

"Well if you say that I better go check outside and all the locks, doors and windows," Trudy said, scurrying out of the room.

"We'll go make you some tea and get you a wet cloth," Joy smiled as the four other girls left, leaving just KT, Nina, Patricia, and I.

"Are you ok?" I questioned, sitting on the bed beside her. She nodded as she played with the corner of her blanket.

"What happened?" KT asked softly, taking a seat at her blanketed feet.

"I was having a nightmare then it got to the point where everything was just heavy. Then I shot awake, but something was sitting on me. It was too heavy for me to push off so I screamed. It ran out the window when I screamed then that's when everyone came," she sighed. We were all silent deep in thought. "You think I'm crazy too, don't you?"

"You're not crazy," Nina snapped softly. KT and I nodded in agreement as I continued to think what this thing could be.

"Honestly, that's the sanest thing I've heard all day," I smiled as she watched me.

"I'm scared," she admitted. I could tell that the words were bitter tasting as they came out of her mouth. "What of it comes back? It could kil-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," I hissed at her, unable to think about that. "Patricia, listen, we're not going to let anything happen to you. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll even camp outside your room if it makes you feel safe." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers as she shook her head.

"No, go to sleep. Don't let me keep you up," she waved off as I chuckled

"If you need anything just text me, call me, even scream. I don't care, just get me," I demanded as she gave a tiny grin. The four girls and Trudy came back and handed her a cool rag and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry dearie, I didn't see anything out there," Trudy told Patricia as she sighed.

"Come on, let's get back to sleep," KT spoke as everyone went to their rooms and beds.

"I'm serious Patricia," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

I crept down the girl's hall as Nina and KT can out of their room.

"Victor's coming!" KT panicked. I grabbed a bobby pin from Nina's hair, her letting out a painful hiss, unlocking the attic door.

"Go," I demanded as Nina and KT rushed up the stairs. I followed them, shutting the door behind me.

"That was close," Nina breathed as Victor's heavy footfalls left downstairs.

"Yea. This place is creepy," KT shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was defiantly right. Dust hung everywhere, settling on the boxes and stuff thrown in the room.

"What kind of Supernatural could have given Patricia a nightmare like that?" Nina questioned as she looked at the different object around the room.

"I didn't know at first but when she said something was sitting on her I knew. It has to be an Alp better known as a Mare," I said as I went through boxes.

"Why didn't I think of that? Ugh, I'm losing my touch," KT exclaimed.

"What do we do? Wait till it gets back or look for it?" Nina inquired.

"If it wasn't Yacker, they I'd say wait but you saw that fear in her eyes. I don't want her to go through that again." I shook the image of Patricia scared from my mind as KT paced back and forth. "I'm leaving the decision up to you two cause I'm blinded." They nodded as they began thinking and had their own little meeting. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I grabbed it quickly.

**From: Patricia :)**

I can't sleep...I'm scared

I sighed as my fingers moved across the keyboard.

**To: Patricia :)**

Yacker, nothing's gonna hurt you.

From: Patricia :)

I'm still scared. Eddie, I'm not used to fear. I don't admit fear and now I'm piling high on it.

I didn't like seeing Patricia like this. She's really strong and stubborn and right now is her moment of weakness.

**To: Patricia :)**

You know what, I hate seeing you like this, I'm camping outside your door.

I left the attic and went to Patricia's door and sat in front of it.

**From: Patricia :)**

Listen Slimeball, I already told you not to worry about me and go to sleep.

To: Patricia :)

Well I told you if you needed anything I would do it. And you obviously wanted me to either worry to see if I care or wanted to tell me so you'd feel safe.

I heard the buzz of her phone from her room as footsteps came towards the door. The door opened with a quiet creak as Patricia tip-toed out and sat beside me.

"The point of me camping outside your door is so you can sleep," I whispered.

"Talking to you will make me sleepy," she replied.

"You're going to be exhausted tomorrow," I told her as she laughed.

"Not as exhausted as you."

"I made a promise," I reminded her as she sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned softly.

"Anything," I answered.

"Why _did _you promise me that you'd do anything I needed?"

"Honestly?" She gave a small smile nod as I sighed and continued, "Because I like you_ a lot_. I like you more than _anyone_, like more than everyone I've met and I've met a lot of people. Honestly, I could stand if anything happened to you. I mean if something happens to Nina or KT I'd care _a lot _since they're my best friends, but you, I'd go _insane_ if anything happened. I just can't stand it. When you're sad I'm upset until I'm able to cheer you up, when you're happy and smiling and laughing, I_ have_ to smile. Then it's just tearing me up inside to see you so scared and upset while I can't do anything." I finished my little speech as Patricia put her head on my shoulder.

"You scare me," she muttered as I looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not necessarily you it's the feelings I get because of you. I mean I'm the tough goth pixie but since you've came I've been girly and nice and..." She struggled on the last thing she was going to say as I urged her to continue. "You make me feel weak. I've just never been into someone like this, especially since I've only known you a week or so. I afraid I'm going to fall and just...not be caught."

"I would never let you fall and I'm going to tell you this, by the end of the year you're going to be in love with me."

"Really? What makes you so certain, Weasel?" she asked with an eye roll.

"Because I'm charming, hot, protective, have good taste in music and I'm more like you than anyone in this house. Plus we challenge each other so it'll always keep us on our toes," I explained as she nodded at my "modesty".

"Will you be in love with me by the end of the year?"

"Most likely."

"Why?"

"Because you're you. You never stop talking, you're constantly sarcastic, you have the most annoying accent I've ever heard, yet I still look forward to hearing it every day. You have the prettiest eyes yet you never show them off, you have the brightest most beautiful smile I've ever seen, it seriously brightens up an entire room, but you never smile unless you're making fun of someone, laughing at something or, and I don't mean to be conceited, when you're around me. You have the meanest attitude yet I look forward to your next insult, you drive me insane, like literally insane. Yet I like you more than anything, you're different," I spoke softly as she lifted her head from my shoulder. Once I finished, she grabbed the back of my head and neck and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back as I forced back a smile.

"It's working already," she joked once we pulled away. I pecked her lips once more before settling back in my original position.

"What's going on between us?" I asked as she repositioned her head on my shoulder again.

"I don't know. We like each other, have gone on a date, and kiss constantly but we're not dating," she sighed.

"Do you want to date?" I asked her with humor laced in my voice. She laughed as she shook her head.

"I do but I still just met you, give me another week or two."

"I'm going to remember that," I warned her as she laughed and gave out a yawn. Her eyes drooped as she began to fall asleep. I was right behind her because as soon as she was out cold, I was too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Fabina moments coming! If you want more Amfie or Fabina or Jeroy and what not just let me a review and I'll try my best. You don't have to request Peddie because as you see I got that covered. Sorry is some characters are a bit OOC. **_

**Eddie POV**

Someone poked my eyes as I woke up.

"What?" I asked with annoyance.

"You're asleep in the hallway, so unless you and Trixie want to get caught, you need to get up," Nina spoke softly as I looked over to see Patricia still lying on my shoulder. I moved carefully, not wanting to wake Yacker, and picked her up gently. KT opened the door for me as I walked in and set her on her bed. I covered her with the blankets as she muttered something incoherent.

"Told you I wouldn't let anything hurt you," I whispered as I brushed strands of her hair out of her face. Leaving the room, Nina and KT let out a soft aww.

**Amber POV**

I skipped downstairs to the dining room with a certain happiness. I wasn't really surprised when I realized I was the last one down. I took a seat and began to eat as Jerome gave away a smirk.

"So Patricia, I heard the boogie man was in your room last night," he laughed with Alfie. Strangely, Patricia didn't come with a comeback but instead looked down and stayed quiet.

"Shut up Jerry," Eddie defended Patricia as I looked at KT with a smile. The look Eddie gave Jerome told him that he wasn't playing around so he listened. Aww, Peddie is so cute! I mean he's defending her and they're just perfect for each other. Patricia gave Eddie a small smile of gratitude as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Eddie, where were you? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there," Fabian spoke up after an awkward silence filled the air. Eddie shared a look with Patricia before turning to Fabian.

"I went to check on Patricia when she woke everyone up and then I could go back to sleep so I went and got a glass of water," he explained as Fabian nodded. Jerome gave a look of suspicion but didn't say anything as Patricia got up and left the dining room, heading out the front door. Eddie got up to follow her as Nina and KT shared a smile.

**Nina POV **

I was grabbing my bag when Fabian walked up to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I was kinda wondering, well not wondering but asking-"

"Fabian, spit it out."

"Would you fancy walking to school with me?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, I would _fancy_ that," I laughed as we went out the front door. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to things here. It's very strange."

"Well it's weird hearing you, KT and Eddie talk," he replied jokingly.

"Well our accents are awesome," I spoke softly as he rolled his eyes.

"And ours aren't?" I bite back a smile as I looked ahead of me.

"Do you like me?" I blurted out as he looked at me with confusion. My eyes widened as I lowered my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"A-actually I-I was going to s-say yes," he told me sheepishly as I smiled.

"Really?"

"Ye-yea."

Eddie POV

"Patricia!" I yelled as I dashed after her. "Yacker!" I grabbed her arm and turned her around to see an angry scowl on her face.

"What? What could you possibly want Eddie?" she shouted at me as I took a step back surprised by her outburst.

"Come on you know Jerome's just being stupid. You're not crazy," I spoke softly as she shook her head.

"Why? Do you keep doing that? You make me believe I'm not crazy when I am!"

"You're not!"

"Eddie, I'm sorry but I really want to be alone," she whispered as she turned around and rushed to school.

**KT POV **

I was strolling down the hallway to class when someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"I know there's something going on with you, Nina and Eddie and trust me when I found out in going to tell everybody," Jerome told me as I glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Sure. You know, you're not good at pretending to be normal teenagers." I stayed quiet as Jerome smirked and left the classroom. I took in a shaky breath as I left the empty room. I came into my classroom and sat by Eddie as the teacher walked in. As the lesson began, I tapped Eddie on the shoulder.

"Jerome is super suspicious, like he knows we're not normal teens and that we're hiding something. He said when he does find out he'll tell everyone," I whispered as Eddie's eyes widened. He turned around in his seat to look at Jerome, who gave him a snarky smile. He covered his eyes with his hand as he sighed.

"Ugh I can't do this, it's giving me a headache," he groaned.

"Do what?"

"First, Jerome messes with Patricia and now she's mad and won't talk to me. Then, Jerome does this. It's giving me a massive headache," he told me as he rubbed his temples.

"Go sleep in the nurse's office," I suggested as he nodded. He got up and talked to the teacher before grabbing his bag and leaving. I don't blame him. Jerome is causing a lot of problems. What did we ever do to him?

* * *

Nina and I were hanging out in the student lounge, debating about if we should go hunting or let the mare get Patricia again.

"I say we let it get her again, _if_ it comes. Eddie hanging around her room won't help," Nina spoke as I nodded.

"Yea we should but Patricia's mad at Eddie for some reason. I think it's just because she's mad at Jerome so she's attacking the one person who cares about her more than anything," I told her.

"No wonder he's been in the nurse's office all day," she sighed.

**Patricia POV **

I was heading to the lounge but stopped in the doorway when I heard my name. I decided to listen in on the conversation since they were talking about me.

"We should but Patricia's mad at Eddie for some reason. I think it's just because she's mad at Jerome so she attacking the one person who cares about her more than anything," KT told Nina. How'd they know I'm not talking to Eddie?

"No wonder he's been in the nurse's office all day," Nina sighed. Eddie was in the nurse's office? Let alone because of me? I left the doorway and headed to the nurse. Entering the small office, the nurse told me she'd be back in fifteen minutes. I nodded before looking at one of the small beds. Eddie was fast asleep as I sat on the one parallel from it.

"Eddie?" I asked. His eyes opened slowly as he sat up a bit.

"Yacker? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he questioned with concern.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I brushed a piece of hair off of his forehead.

"What? Why?" he spoke with confusion.

"Like KT said, I took my anger and sadness out on someone I care about the most and I'm sorry," I apologized as he sighed.

"It's ok, I really should know better than to mess with you."

"Why are you in here?" I asked, continuing to brush piece of hair off of his forehead.

"Headache, like a huge one," he groaned as I laughed softly.

"I have Aleve in my bag, do you want some?" I inquired, reaching for my bag.

"No, I'm fine," he brushed off.

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you at home," I urged him as he frowned.

"I don't want you to leave," he pouted.

"I have to go to class." He gave me wide puppy dog eyes as I groaned. "Stop!"

"Please," he begged in a whisper.

"Fine, just until you fall asleep," I told him as he nodded.

**Eddie POV **

I heard a struggle as I opened up my eyes. A mare was sitting on a sleeping Patricia's stomach as she tossed and turned. I sent Nina and KT a text and slowly got up.

"Get away from her or I will have to hurt you," I sneered as I got up. Nina and KT rushed into the office as Nina clutched a stake. I pushed the mare off of Patricia then sat beside Patricia to make sure, one, it wouldn't come near her again and two, she wouldn't wake up. The fast mare dashed around the room as KT and Nina tried to block it.

"Nina, throw the stake," I demanded as she listened. She focused on her target then threw the sharp wood, hitting it right in the chest. Nina collected its ashes as the door opened.

"Tell me who you are and what you're doing here or I tell everyone!" Jerome said, holding up his phone. KT and Nina gave me a look of fear as I glared at Jerome. Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I would have updated sooner but I didn't have wifi. And it has come to my attention that you may not know some of the creatures I use in this story so I will do my best to tell you what it is in the author's note or on my profile is the link to my Muzy where I post the creatures. So from last chapter. **_

_**Mare or Nightmare or Alp: a creature that sits on victims chest while they're sleeping causing them to have nightmare, which they feed on. When an alp sits astride a sleeper's chest and becomes heavier until the crushing weight awakens the terrified and breathless dreamer. The victim awakes unable to move under the alp's weight. Such sleep deprivation and fear that you could die.**_

**Nina POV**

"Well?" Jerome spoke impatiently.

"Hold on, let me tell Patricia I'm leaving," Eddie snapped. He shook her awake lightly as she gave a groan.

"What?" she asked with a groan.

"Hey, I'm leaving," he spoke softly. Patricia muttered an ok before pulling him into a soft kiss. Eddie turned to Jerome before harshly saying a "come on". We entered an empty classroom as Eddie slammed the door shut and guarded it.

"What are you?" Jerome asked sitting on a desk.

"Hunters. Supernatural hunters. We hunt supernatural monsters, creatures and beings," KT told him as she glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"We got sent here since there's a higher percentage of Supernaturals here," I explained.

"What were you guys talking about a war?"

"Supernaturals are uprising, trying to take over and start a war," Eddie said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why are you showing an interest in Patricia? Is she close to a Supernatural or something?"

"Patricia has nothing to do with us being here. I just like her. And honestly, I hate myself, cause I'm putting her in danger and everyone else cause I'd save her before anyone," Eddie sneered. This was going to turn ugly fast.

"I knew there was something wrong with you three," Jerome commented as Eddie clenched his jaw.

"Do. Not. Tell. _Anyone_," KT said as Jerome smirked.

"And why wouldn't I? Why shouldn't I?" he smiled snakily.

"Because if you do, we'll make your life agony. Also, if you tell, we have to go back home and you'll all die soon because there is a war coming and you need the best here," I snapped as his eyebrows raised in surprise at my sassy attitude.

"I have a deal to make."

"You mean you're blackmailing us?" I asked.

"Exactly," he smiled evilly, "You'll do what I say and ask you to do or I'll tell."

"Why would we agree to that?" KT questioned.

"Because otherwise, I'll tell the whole house and that means your darling lovers, Fabian and Patricia, and all of your friends will hate you," he smirked as I sighed. Eddie's face softened into sadness at the thought of Patricia hating him. This was going to be rough.

* * *

KT and I were doing Jerome's chores as him and Alfie wrestled on the floor. Eddie was setting the table as everyone else in the house strolled in.

"Isn't it Jerome's day?" Fabian asked me.

"He's kinda busy," I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Are you feeling better?" Patricia asked Eddie as she took the silverware from him. He gave a smile and nod before fixing the objects on the table.

"Why _are_ you doing Jerome's chores?" Fabian whispered to me as I shrugged.

"Just being nice," I brushed off, cleaning the last dish in the sink.

"Are you ok?" I nodded quietly as I took a seat at the table. Everyone else followed my lead, sitting in their seats.

"So when are you and Mick leaving?" Willow questioned Mara.

"In a week," Mara answered. The table went into an awkward silence again; all that was heard was the clatter of silverware.

"Sure is quiet tonight," Trudy commented as she grabbed things off of the table. Eddie glared at Jerome as I shook my head at him. No I mouthed as he rolled his eyes.

"Nina, are you ok?" Amber asked me as I turned to her.

"Yea, just a little on edge," I answered as Jerome smiled victoriously.

"Guess what I found out today about Eddie," Jerome smiled devilishly. I looked at KT with fear as Alfie asked a "what?"

"You'll never guess. Sweetie is Eddie's _dad_," Jerome told everyone. Everyone but Eddie, KT, Patricia, and I laughed. Jerome and Alfie started chanting "Junior, Junior" as Eddie pushed his chair away from the table and angrily marched out the front door.

"You're a creep Jerome," I scolded as KT and I got up and raced after Eddie.

"Eddie!" I screamed as we ran through the darkness. We got to the woods and saw Eddie sitting on the ground against a tree. KT and I sat on either side of him.

"Jerome's a creep you know that. Why do you care if people know who your dad is?" I spoke softly.

"Because it's embarrassing. Then now everyone will think I get away with stuff at school cause the headmaster's my dad," he sighed.

"You don't care about that," KT sated as he gave her a confused look.

"Yea, you care if Patricia thinks you're lame," I laughed bitterly.

"That's true but it's not like you go parading around saying you live with your Gran since your parents passed away," he spoke softly. I bit my lip as I thought about it.

"No one thinks you're lame Eddie and if they mess with you Nins and I got your back," KT said, acting tough. Eddie and I laughed as my phone buzzed.

**From: Fabian 3**

We're all sorry we laughed at Eddie. You guys can come back. We'll all forget about it, pretend it didn't happen.

I showed Eddie the text as he nodded.

"Here, I'm going to make you happy by changing names in your contacts." I grabbed his phone and went through all of them, changing one every once and awhile. His phone vibrated in my hand as I handed it to him.

**Eddie POV **

Nina handed me my phone as I sighed. I was just mad and embarrassed. Nina was right though, if it was just in front of like Amber and Fabian or Joy and Mara then I wouldn't care but Jerome told everyone in front of Patricia. It was embarrassing.

**From: Yacker ;)**

Please come back! You have me worried!

I smiled at Nina, giving her a laugh at the name.

**To: Yacker ;)**

Stop worrying :-/ I'm coming home

"Thanks for the name in the phone," I laughed as I got up.

* * *

"No one's judging you, Jerome just wants to get under your skin," Patricia told me as she laid beside me on her bed.

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing," I muttered.

"Why are you embarrassed Slimeball? If it's because of the house or me then you shouldn't be," she said, staring at the ceiling. "It's because of you." She laughed at my bluntness.

"Are you still scared to sleep?" I questioned, turning on my side to face her.

"No," she answered.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"I feel safe," she replied. I rolled my eyes but kept a smile.

"Two weeks," I reminded her as she gave me a confused look. "I'm asking you out."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't. I'm going to do something cheesy and cliché," I grinned as she scrunched her face up.

"That sounds awful," she spoke in her thick British accent.

"Exactly." She turned on her side so that we were face to face. Her breath was hot as her face focused in concentration. The door opened as Joy came in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Joy said.

"No, Eddie was just about to leave," Patricia muttered, sitting up. Why do I have to leave?

* * *

I entered my room to see Mick packing his bags and Fabian practicing his guitar.

"Hey, where've you been?" Mick questioned as I hopped on my bed.

"Upstairs," I answered as my head hit my pillow.

"You mean flirting with Patricia?" Fabian laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Mick inquired as I stared at the blank ceiling.

"In two weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

"Because we've only known each other a week so we need more time," I explained, "When are you going to ask Nina out?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Fabian's voice went high as he spoke.

"Um, I'm Nina's best friend, she told me you admitted to liking her," I scoffed.

"I-I-"

"Ask her out! She'll say yes!" I exclaimed.

"How would you kn-"

"I'm her best friend! So is KT! It's obvious she likes you!" I interrupted him as he stayed quiet.

"Will you help me?"


	12. Chapter 12

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

**Patricia POV **

I was strolling to my locker as the bell rang for everyone to go to class. Thank goodness I have a free period! I opened my locker as a note fluttered to the ground. Picking it up with confusion, I flipped it over to read it.

_Go to the student lounge. Now._

Who's this from? Deciding to listen, I walked to the student lounge. There was a sign that said sit so I sat on one of the orange couches. A projector turned on as the lights dimmed a bit. A video began playing with a song in the background. _She's Killing Me_ by A Rocket to the Moon began to play as videos and pictures of me ran. There was videos of me teasing Eddie or fighting with him. One of the videos was of me smiling and laughing at something Eddie said.

At the part that said_ "so I went out and bought her roses, she complained about the thorns, I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for"_ there was a video of Eddie saying something that I fought back on but during our argument I began smiling which made him smile too. I couldn't help but smile at that video; no matter how mad he makes me, he always has a way of making me laugh. Honestly, that song described me perfectly and my relationship with Eddie. The song ended but there was one more video to play.

_"You're so stubborn!" Eddie exclaimed at me._

"Thank you!" I shouted back.

"You're insane and you talk too much," he spoke as I gasped.

"Slimeball!"

"Yacker!"

"Weasel!" Even though we were yelling at each other, after we called one another our nicknames, we both had on wide smiles.

The video ended as Eddie strolled out casually from behind the curtain.

"Was that cheesy and cliché enough for you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Very," I replied. He bit his lip in a nervous way. "But I loved it. I mean if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it but I did. Why'd you do that though?"

"Because..." he trailed off. He took in a deep breath before tucking my hair behind my ear. "Please go out with me, be my girlfriend." I bit back a smile as I pretended to think about it.

"I don't know I've had a lot of offers." He nudged me with his hand as I revealed my smile. "Of course." His face broke up into a bright smile.

"Good, now I can do this anytime I want." He put both of his hands on the sides of my face before kissing me softly.

"If you cheat on me or flirt I'll kill you," I warned him when we pulled away. He laughed at my seriousness before kissing my nose.

"Never."

**Nina POV **

I opened my locker to see a piece of paper on one of my books.

_When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew -William Shakespeare Sincerely, Anonymous_

I smiled at the cuteness of the note, flipping it over to see if there was a name. Seeing no name, I put the note in my bag before heading back to class.

* * *

Opening my locker again, another note sat on my books.

_You have no idea how hard it is to force myself to stop thinking about you sometimes. Sincerely, Anonymous_

I smiled, putting the note in my bag.

* * *

I eagerly opened my locker hoping for another note. My wish was granted as I grabbed the folded piece of paper.

_Meet me under the big oak tree. Sincerely, Anonymous_

Immediately, I sprinted down the hall and outside. Approaching the oak tree, a figure stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't I look like an anonymous?" Fabian questioned playfully.

"You're the one putting the notes in my locker?"

"Yea," he answered, "And I have one more surprise." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the blanket under the shade of the tree. "Ready?" I nodded as he grabbed his guitar. "It's called_ You I See_." He began playing the guitar and singing the sweet words. I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful melody. His voice and guitar playing was absolutely perfect. As he finished the song, he put his guitar to the side and grabbed my hand.

"Will you go out with me?" he inquired. My eyes widened as he nervously stared at me. I tackled him in a hug as he fell onto his back with me on top of him.

"Yes!" I yelled excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I rolled off of him as we both sat up. He placed a simple and sweet kiss on my lips as I grinned widely.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he laughed.

"I have to go," I muttered suddenly.

"Why?" he questioned with confusion.

"I have to tell KT and Amber and thank Eddie," I spoke softly.

"I'll go put up my guitar and meet you in the lounge," he told me as I nodded. I ran back to the school and through the halls.

"Amber!" I shouted once reaching her. She looked up at me with a "what?" expression. "Go to the lounge I need to tell you something." She nodded before heading off.

**Eddie POV **

"Eddie, where's Nina?" Fabian asked me as he strolled into the lounge.

"I don't know," I answered, putting an arm around Patricia. Amber came skipping through the door as she approached us.

"Nina sent me here. I think she went to get KT," Amber spoke happily. We nodded as Nina came running in with KT behind her. Nina jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" I joked.

"What'd you want to tell us?" KT inquired.

"Guess who I'm dating." Amber looked between Fabian and Nina before jumping up and down happily.

"Fabina!" she shrieked. KT smiled as she glanced at me.

"Peddie?" she raised her eyebrows as I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Ugh now I'm the only single one," she complained as we all laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This chapter is leading up to the main drama of this story or one of the main dramas. I love this chapter and the next one! **_

**Eddie POV **

I was scrolling through my phone when Jerome walked in.

"Man, I would do my chores but I don't feel like it," he spoke as the whole house looked at him.

"Well you have to," Alfie said with confusion. Jerome stared at Nina, KT and I as Nina got up.

"You know what? No! I'm tired of you blackmailing us! We're not doing your chores anymore!" KT shouted as she walked towards Jerome. Nina and I followed her, standing to the side of Jerome.

"Good because blackmailing you guys was getting boring," Jerome sighed.

"Why would you be blackmailing them?" Willow asked as Jerome smiled.

"Yes, why am I blackmailing them? Why don't you tell us."

"Jerome, don't," Nina begged.

"Why not? Why don't you tell your darling Fabian why you're really here."

"What's he talking about?" Fabian questioned Nina.

"Nothing," Nina answered, still staring at Jerome, tears brimming her eyes.

"Come on, tell Fabian your little secret," Jerome urged.

"Stop," Nina choked out as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And what about you Eddie? Why don't you tell your lovely Patricia why you three are here," Jerome smirked.

"Jerome, you've had your fun, now stop," I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Nah. Come on Junior, tell Patricia your dirty little secret."

"Eddie? What's he talking about?" Patricia interrupted. I looked at her and stayed quiet as I turned back to Jerome, glaring at him.

"And KT has been lying to all of you," Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Jerome, please don't," KT pleaded.

"Tell everyone why you're here, who you really are."

"Please Jerome," Nina cried as she blinked away her tears.

"Jerry, we told you what could happen," I warned him.

"They're hunters and not just normal hunters who hunt deer and rabbits but hunters of the Supernatural. They were sent here because a war is brewing right under our noses," Jerome told them.

"Nina is that true?" Fabian questioned as Nina's tears picked up.

"I'm sorry." Patricia rolled her eyes as she got up angrily and marched out the front door. Amber raced up the stairs as Fabian followed her.

"You happy now Jerome? You ruined everything!" I yelled as I raced out the front door.

"Patricia wait!" I shouted, running across the lawn. She stopped and turned to me quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed at me.

"I wasn't allowed to," I tried desperately to explain.

"But you lied to me," Yacker muttered as she bit back tears. This was a completely different side of Patricia.

"Please. I'm sorry, Yacker," I whispered.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked as tears began to actually fall. That one sentence hit me like a knife. Don't call her that? How can I not call her Yacker? "I-I just can't," she struggled before running off down a sidewalk. I let out a frustrated scream and kicked a rock as I ran a hand through my hair. I turned, about to head in the direction if the house, until I heard a scream. I took off running. Yacker!

**Nina POV**

"Fabian, please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just wasn't allowed to!" I shouted as I followed him downstairs.

"You still lie to me," he spoke softly.

"Technically, I didn't lie because you never really asked 'Are you a Hunter?' So I didn't really lie I just never told you," I blabbed. He stared at me as I cursed myself. Stupid nervous habit.

"I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything," he muttered as he began to walk to the front door.

"I didn't tell you so I could keep you safe," I whispered as his hand touched the door knob.

"Why? Why are you so desperate to keep _me_ safe? I can take care of myself!" he yelled.

"Not in this life! You can't protect yourself in a life you don't know! I've been training for this world, for this life, since I could walk and I still almost die every day!" I screamed. He headed out the door as I let out a sob. Amber came down the stairs and glanced at me as she headed out the door to get Fabian.

"We're going after him too," Jerome spoke, gesturing to him, Alfie, Joy and Willow.

"Go," I sobbed loudly. They left too as I let out another cry.

"You ok?" KT questioned as she came down the stairs. I nodded as we heard a scream.

"Patricia," I muttered as we raced out the door.

**Eddie POV**

I tore through the woods, trying to get to where the scream came from. Once reaching a clearing I stopped in my tracks and sucked in a breath. I glanced over to see Fabian, Joy, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, and Willow in the tree line. Nina and KT came racing through the woods and stopped beside me letting out a gasp.

"Hello there,_ old friends_," Vallen smiled wickedly. We used to know Vallen, before he was a vampire that is. When we were in middle school, kids used to constantly pick on him because he was a nerd and an easy target. He used to constantly try to be friends with Nina, KT and I since we were so nice to everyone. But we were in this weird stage where we'd only hang out with each other so we decided not to be friends with him. He kinda hated us since cause he thought we were ignoring him and hanging out with other people when we were really just sticking together. Then one day, when we got a hunt, it was realized to be Vallen. Some vampire promised him that he could get revenge on everyone who ever ignored him or teased him and he accepted the offer to become one of the demons. Once Vallen turned, all that anger turned to pure evil and now he's the evilest vampire we know. He's pure darkness, wickedness and sin. He lives to torture us. Everything we take an interest in he must destroy. And now, our friends and the ones we love were the perfect torture.

"Long time no see. Wow Eddie, you defiantly have good taste in woman," he teased wickedly as he held Patricia to his chest, one hand around her throat.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: This is defiantly my favorite chapter so far! Review and Favorite!**_

** Eddie POV**

"Vallen, let her go," I sneered. Patricia's eyes were filled with fear as tears came down her cheeks and she struggled to breath.

"Why? Can't I have a little fun with my friend's girl?" he chuckled happily. Patricia struggled against Vallen's grip as his hand tightened around her neck.

"I...can't...breathe," she gasped as her face turned a shade of red.

"Vallen!" Nina shrieked as his head whipped in her direction.

"You can't kill her, it wouldn't be enough torture," KT muttered as Vallen loosened his grip a bit.

"Very true," he agreed.

"Eddie," Patricia choked out since Vallen's grip was still strong.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise," I spoke soothingly as she gave a small nod.

"Do something!" Jerome shouted at us as I stared down Vallen.

"Hey! This is all _your_ fault so shut up and let us do _our job_!" Nina shrieked at him as everyone in the clearing became silent.

"Some friends aren't they?" Vallen laughed bitterly to the Anubis residents in the tree line. "They'll treat you terribly when you did nothing to them."

"You're insane," Joy stated as he growled at her.

"Don't! Neither of you," KT demanded as Joy took a step behind Jerome.

"Vallen, just let Patricia go. I promise we will let you leave out of here. If you follow the laws we could even be friends," I spoke calmly.

"And why would you think I want to be friends with you guys?"

"Because you've been obsessing about it for like five years now?" Nina suggested.

"I don't want to be your friend, I want vengeance," he told us as Patricia pulled against him. "Feisty little thing, aren't you? Pretty too." He ran a finger down her face as she stiffened under his touch. I took a step forward as Nina grabbed my arm.

"You'll only make things worse, it's what he wants," Nina whispered to me as I sighed and stepped back into my original place.

"We have to do something," KT uttered.

"I have an idea but it's fifty-fifty," Nina told us. She took a step forward as Vallen turned to look at her. "Come on Vallen, be a real man. Don't play little tricks on our minds, fight us. Show us how strong you really are. Or are you still that weak nerdy kid who can't do anything for himself?" Vallen's jaw clenched as Nina continued her verbal act.

"Shut up!" Vallen yelled as he pushed Patricia with full vampire force and charged towards Nina. Catching Patricia before she hit the ground, I told KT to go help Nina.

"You ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yea," she let out a shaky breath as she wiped her tears.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you," I told her as she gave a weak smile.

"I'm still mad at you Slimeball. But my feelings are still real and I don't want you to get hurt."

"This is my job, I won't get a scratch," I bragged as I helped her up. I ushered her over to the other Anubis residents who looked frozen in fear.

"I swear to god if she gets hurt I'll kill you myself," I threatened Jerome as he gave a nod.

"What do we do if something comes?" Amber questioned frantically.

"Stab it, stake it," I answered, handing Alfie and Jerome a stake and knife. Patricia gave me a weary look as I grabbed her suddenly and kissed her.

"I'll be fine." I rushed off towards Nina and KT as Nina got thrown into a tree.

"I'm good," she groaned as I sighed in relief.

"I'm tired. Let's have some more players join," Vallen said as four other vampire goons came jumping out of trees. Vallen let out a whistle as a werewolf came racing into the clearing.

"Really? Why does the universe have to always make life harder for us?" Nina moaned as she came up beside me.

"You make it too easy!" Patricia shouted as I suppressed a laugh.

"KT, you take the werewolf, I'll take the goons and Nina can take Vallen since she made him mad," I spoke softly as Nina gave me a look.

"Hey, we're in this together!" Nina scowled me.

"Sibuna!" Amber shouted out a random thought.

"What?"

"Sibuna, Anubis backwards, I'm a little bit of a genius. That's what our group is called!" she cried happily.

"O...k, now go!" The four vampires came at me as I gripped a stake. Two swung at me as I dodged. Swinging the stake around, I hit one right in the heart.

"That was lucky," I stated as two of them punched me. One in the gut, the other in the jaw.

"Ouch," I moaned as I landed on the ground. Defiantly popped my jaw. I jumped back up, kicking both of them and staking them. I smiled at my victory when a shrill "Eddie!" rang out. I whipped my head around to see one of the vampires I didn't get trying to drain one of our friends. He grabbed Patricia's arm as I took off towards them. Trying desperately to pull away, she kicked and screamed and punched.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" I warned as I punched him. He let Patricia go as I elbowed him in his gut and spun around to stake him.

"Stay here, I have to help Nina and KT." KT was on the ground staring up at the werewolf on top of her as I approached.

"Hey, does a silver bladed knife work the same as a silver bullet?" I inquired as KT gave me a shrug. "Let's find out." I threw the knife, hitting the large wolf-like hybrid in the lungs. The creature let out a final breath before rolling off of KT and turning to ash.

"Victory!" I exclaimed as KT rose to her feet.

"Not yet."

"Vallen, it's over, you lose!" I shouted.

"The game is never over," he replied mysteriously as he grabbed Nina's arm and bent it in an uncomfortable fashion. He let her go as he raced to KT and sling-shotted her into a tree.

"Till next time," he said as he kicked my shine, punched me in the ribs and threw me back into a trunk of a tree. My vision blurred as the world around me began spinning. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness over take me.


End file.
